


【拉隆】RENASCENCE

by haveballache



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveballache/pseuds/haveballache
Summary: 一个写作拉隆但可能读作隆拉的故事……总是被和谐，找个地方存一下文





	1. 篇一 今夕何夕

他们坐在长长的浮槎两端，身下是静默着流动的星河。

这是比异次元更梦幻的时空，他们无法感受到距离那场同归于尽过去了多久，不过确凿无疑的是，他们现在又都真真切切地活着。

加隆偏过头，看着粼粼的星光正在温柔地荡漾。

“那我总结一下现在的情况，第一，战争结束了，雅典娜女神是胜利的一方，是她让我们复活了。”

眼睛再次睁开时，他看到了敌人暗金色的头发和残破的冥衣，而下意识挥出的致命一击被一个强大柔和的小宇宙吸纳无影，那一瞬间他明白了那股保护着他们的力量来自于雅典娜女神，也是这场战争的胜利者。

“第二，刚刚那个放牛的人说，我们所处的位置是，银河。”

这是一片寂静荒凉之地，周围只有一位中国古代装束的男子和一头俯首吃草的老牛。男子说他们是从未知的方向随着一片星光坠落而来，刚到时已经失去了气息。他正拿着一柄铁锹挖出第二座坟穴，一阵温暖的风从远方吹来，重新赐予了他们生命。

“第三，我们坐这个玩意儿，就能回到地面上去。”

在东方的神秘传说中，天河是与大海相连的。每年八月，便有浮槎载着凡人往返于海天之间。这只浮槎仿佛是特意为他们准备的，正正好好地停泊在银河的岸边，放牛的男人将他们送至浮槎之上，指了指顺流而下的方向。

“第四，哈迪斯战败，魔星封印，说实话你现在就是个被人刚刚猛揍了一顿的普通人，但我还不能杀你。因为我们都在女神小宇宙的保护范围内，而且——”

“而且如放牛人所言，如果我失去了灵魂的重量，浮槎的重心会立刻偏转，你也会随之倾覆到银河之中。”一直沉默的天猛星拉达曼提斯抢过话来，“所以，等我们回去到地面，再继续之前的决斗。”

“你要是想打架我也愿意奉陪，不过好心提醒一句，你现在连小宇宙都没有，我杀死你就像踩死一只蚂蚁一样容易。”

“不管怎样，作为战士，战斗到最后一刻是我的使命。”

加隆愣了一下，仔细打量了一下对面的敌人，衣冠不整，灰头土脸，形象狼狈然而坐姿依旧挺拔，他突然发出了一声轻笑。

“哈迪斯是给你们做了什么洗脑工作，让你对他这么死心塌地。”

“冥王大人是我所侍奉的神，我对他的忠诚，就如同你们对雅典娜的忠诚一样。”

“这可不一样，我是自己选择为雅典娜战斗，你是魔星觉醒才成为冥斗士的。”

“虽然如此，”天猛星的眉头微微皱了一下，“现在的我，依然认为能为哈迪斯大人战斗是一种荣耀。”

“啧，魔星都被封印了还这么忠诚，说起来你们冥斗士不像我们这样从小修炼，应该本来是普通人的吧？有家人吗？”

“当然有。”拉达曼提斯似乎对加隆问出这样的问题感到不解，“我有父亲和母亲，还有一位姐姐，他们现在还住在英国。”

这个回答让加隆神情复杂地盯着他看了一会儿。

“我是真没想到，我以为只有生活在社会底层、没有亲人朋友、憎恨这个世界的人才会成为冥斗士，难以想象你这种拥有幸福家庭的人也会给冥王卖命。”

“看来阁下对冥界怀有不少偏见。”

“只是常识告诉我，作恶的人往往成长于黑暗之中。”

“你把我们都归类于‘恶人’了？”

“难道你们还不是？”天猛星的问句让加隆嘲讽地笑了出来，“别告诉我你们一直以为自己才是为正义而战的。”

“只有圣斗士才会整天把正义这种词挂在嘴边，我们只是都坚信哈迪斯大人才能为这个世界创造更好的未来。不过我也理解你们对冥界的偏见，无非是因为懦弱的凡人对死亡的恐惧罢了，你们都认为死亡是永恒的终结，而不是新的开始。”

这话说得正义凛然光芒万丈，严肃认真的神情让加隆很想狂扁他一顿。

冥界是不是有政委？这思想工作做得也太好了吧。

“反正胜利者将会重新书写历史，随便你们之后怎么丑化冥界的形象。虽然我永远不会认为将大地交给你们是一件好事，但被更强大的力量击败，我也能坦然接受。”

“那在你眼中，圣域才是罪恶的一方了？”

“把那么多孩子从小送去残酷的修炼，培养成战争狂魔，一百个孤儿只有十个活了下来；因为你们的神讨厌武器就要他们赤手空拳地战斗；女性圣斗士的面容必须藏在面具之后……你们就是这样守护爱与和平的？”

“如果圣域真的公平正义，为什么实力如此强大的你也只能做双子座的影子，都没有资格获得正规身份？”

四周的星星似乎在一瞬间停止了闪烁，拉达曼提斯看到加隆深深地吸了一口清冷的空气，眼神中有种被触到痛处的悲哀。

“拉达曼提斯，”他的声音听起来低沉了些，“银河很美，我劝你在生命的最后时刻能好好欣赏下美景，一会儿到了地狱就没这么好的景色了。”

 

——银河真的很美。

河流是星光汇集而成的，周围则是夜空一样的深色，镶嵌着或密或疏的星辰。浮槎载着他们顺流而下，岸边坐着一位美丽的女子，正用织机纺织一匹如云如雾的锦布。

放牛的男人，织布的女人……这似乎是东方神话里的人物。拉达曼提斯低下头仔细观察了一下这只浮槎，发现竹竿上歪歪斜斜地竖刻着几个小字：

今夕何夕兮 搴舟中流

他不认识汉字，也猜不出这九个字有什么秘密。他将视线偏转——这里太空旷、太清寂了，目光投向任意方向，似乎都会延伸到无穷的空间深处。这里也太寒冷了，仿佛神经都能被冻住，他无法思考很久，也不知道如何消磨这不知终始的时间。

最终他选择了最自然的姿势，对面的加隆再次占据了他视野中央的位置。

加隆偏着头，左手托在下巴上，正静静地凝视着星河的浪花。刘海下的面孔在阴影中看不太清。拉达曼提斯突然觉得自己需要说些什么。

“加隆，我为刚才说过的话道歉。我认同你的实力，不管你是什么身份。”

“啊？噢，没事。”他把头转过来，无所谓地挥了挥手。“我和你这个将死之人也没什么可计较的，你说得对，圣域确实有很多不合理的规定，不过我为雅典娜战斗的立场已经决定，也绝不可能因为你说的这几句话动摇。”

“双子座加隆，虽然我不相信你们的神，但作为对手，我敬重你。我完全可以接受死在你手中的结果。”

“有点可笑，你看起来正直得不像是个反面人物。”他说话的语气习惯性地带有几分嘲讽，“不过恐怕在你所期待的决斗来临之前，天猛星大人就要冻死在这银河之上了。”

刚说完这句话，一个温暖的小宇宙包裹住了拉达曼提斯被冻得微微麻木的身体。

“加隆，把你的小宇宙收起来。现在温度不过零度左右，不至于把我冻死，你掉不进银河里的。我不需要你的善心。”

“我可不是发善心帮你，只是你抖得太厉害，让我觉得坐着不舒服了。”

加隆又轻笑了一声，再次转过头去。

浮槎上又陷入了沉默。

 

但回到大地的旅途看不到尽头，河岸两边也没再出现什么中国古代装束的男子女子。在这片寂寞的时空里，沉默只能是间隙而暂时的。

他们还是一次又一次地开始了或短或长的交谈。

 

……

“也就是说，你来自于富裕家庭，毕业于世界名校，未来本应该成为大法官，生活顺利，前途光明，却在gap year突然魔星觉醒，于是跑到一片漆黑的地方为哈迪斯战斗，父母还以为你去服兵役了。唉，听上去都有点可怜。”

“拥有了强大的力量，能侍奉值得奉献出这份力量的神，我不觉得你所谓的怜悯是合理的。”

“年轻人，我劝你一句，别太迷信力量。”加隆的声音飘渺了起来，像是在回忆中浸泡过。“不过真是讽刺，你这种在鲜花掌声中长大的人走进了冥界，我这种从小没人爱的家伙现在要为爱与正义战斗。”

“……没人爱？”

“我有个哥，他曾经可能也是爱我的，当然后来就不爱了。算了，这也不怪谁，我本来就不是值得爱的人。”加隆有点烦躁地摆了摆手，不太想去深入探讨这个话题。“不过听了你讲述自己经历，我反而有点可怜圣斗士了，你们至少拥有过自己的生活，他们呢？真像你所说的，从小就被培养成战争狂魔。”

“但你们最终赢了战争。”

“是暂时——二百年后还要来一次，付出惨痛的代价，然后胜利……”

他看着远方无限绵延的星际空间，闪烁的星辰似乎变得斗大，漂流的浮槎如此渺小。

他不喜欢这种感觉。

“不说了，换个话题，你们冥界的那只三头犬真的喜欢吃蜂蜜蛋糕吗？”

 

……

“在中国神话里，银河便是天上的星河，这个设定还不错。”加隆仰起头，试着将漫天的星辰连成星座的形状。

“如果我们身处西方的Milky Way，那载着我们的不是星光，而是赫拉的乳汁了。”

拉达曼提斯静静地补充道。想到在乳汁上泛舟的诡异情景，两个人都觉得现在的场景美丽极了。

“话说，我们同归于尽之后一起掉进了银河旁，是不是因为我用的招式是银河星爆？如果是黄金三角异次元，也许我们会在百慕大三角的飞机残骸里苏醒。”

“你用的那招不是Galaxian Explosion吗？”

“是啊。”

“我想提醒一下，Galaxian是蜜蜂的意思，和galaxy没有语义上的联系。发明这招的圣斗士也许英语需要提高。”

“靠，你这个该死的英国人。”

“也就是说我们没掉进马蜂窝就是万幸了。”

“拉达曼提斯，这里已经很冷了，你再说冷笑话降温的话，我的小宇宙也救不了你。”

 

……

“你真的想象不出深海里的鱼能长得多丑，有次我被一只鱼深情凝视了一眼，差点把晚饭吐了出来。”

 

……

“冥界有传言说米诺斯洗一次头发需要两百毫升的洗发水，其实他最大的消耗品是护发精油。”

 

……

“上大学是种怎样的体验？”

“上课，读书，写paper，做pre，做小组展示，在图书馆刷夜，每周都要赶due。”

“我好像从来没听说过这些词似的，不过应该不是什么好词。”

 

……

“英国菜真的很难吃吗？”

“比传闻中好一些，至少我从小到大吃到的食物大多算是美味。”

“我就不应该问一个有钱人这个问题。”

 

……

“我们走了多久？”

“不知道。”

“你饿吗？渴吗？肌肉酸痛吗？想上厕所吗？”

“都不。”

“我也是。有点奇怪，好像在这里感受不到时间。”

 

 

……

银河真的太长、太长了，而这片神秘的领域时间似乎也变得稀薄。除了欣赏美景、数星星、对坐着面面相觑和交谈，他们找不出什么其他能做的事情。

拉达曼提斯平时不算是外向健谈的人，然而他似乎说的比加隆还多一些。他知道原因——两个对立阵营的人还是不谈战争为妙；加隆也没心情讲述他与圣域或海界众人的回忆。这就意味着，关于他自己，加隆几乎没什么可聊的。拉达曼提斯反而可以分享一些关于祖国、童年、大学的故事，虽然他自认为自己的生活算得上平淡无奇，还是勾起了对方的兴趣。

两个同归于尽过的敌人，此时却在天南海北地聊天。他们不知道自己已经飘荡了多久，不过不管怎样，有人相伴总是一件好事。

 

当浮槎漂流到那颗红色亮星一旁时，他们终于再次见到了一个人的身影。

加隆观察了一下周围星星的位置，按照西方星座的划分方式，这里看上去像是天蝎座。

“这颗星星是Antares吗？”

“那是什么玩意儿？我是心宿二，也就是商星的化身。”身着中国古代装束的男子有点不耐烦地回答。

“你为什么会住在银河岸边？”

“本来我也住在地上，但因为我整天和我那混蛋弟弟干架，人们觉得应该把我们远远地分开，于是我就到了这里，我弟弟成了参星，在天的另一边，我们兄弟俩几千年没见面了，不过我一点也不想见到他。”

“哦，这真是个糟糕的故事，那你们兄弟俩最好以后再也不见面。”不知为什么加隆的嘴角有点抽动。

“看来他们应该是天蝎座与猎户座。”拉达曼提斯分析道。“那请问您知道从这里返回大地需要多久吗？”

“你们是从哪里出发的？”

“从一个放牛的男人那里。”

“是牵牛星啊。”男子思考了一下，“你们走得可真是挺远的，不过剩下的路程大概不到四分之一了。银河已经很久没有访客了，能见到你们我也有些惊讶。”

 

剩下的路不算远了。

作为失去力量的普通人苏醒时，拉达曼提斯做好了再次拥抱死亡的准备。合格的战士应当骄傲地战斗至最后一刻，哪怕自己的军队已经投降。

过往的经历虽然并未因魔性苏醒从记忆里抹去，但也陈旧得仿佛被封印在前世一般。幸福的家庭、优异的学业和光明的前途仿佛成了一场梦境，他只知道，自己是冥界三巨头之一的天猛星。

然而他们的交谈倒成为了往事复苏的契机，加隆对这位法学专业毕业生的普通人生活表现出好奇，这让他想起了自己原来生活的样子——他还有父母家人，有毕业证书，有读硕士的计划……这些不是梦，在冥界的这段日子才像是梦境，而银河的尽头也许就是梦的尽头。

他本以为自己要慷慨赴死，现在却感到这是悲壮诀别。

尽头之后是什么？回到大地上，迎接他们的又是什么？他会变成圣域的俘虏，会被敌人羞辱，那些圣斗士恨得他牙根痒痒……这是比死亡更可怕的事情。而加隆会被他们如何对待？他算是叛徒还是英雄？

他有点惊讶自己还会关心加隆，这和自己又有什么关系呢？他看不到这些。他会在此之前向加隆提出决斗，然后再一次死在银河星爆之中。

第一次相遇时，他就知道自己认定了这个对手。想到这，他对加隆竟然产生了几分感激之情。

能遇到加隆，也算是他最后的幸运了。

 

流动的星光渐渐稀疏起来，翻滚的海水混入了星河之中，他们跨越了海天交接的地方，之后，承载着浮槎的便是纯净的海水。

远处的灯火不同于星光，那是人类的创造。虽然已经无法感知小宇宙，但直觉告诉他，那里是圣域，是敌人所在。

拉达曼提斯看了一眼望着灯火方向陷入沉思的加隆，闭上了眼睛，准备迎接自己的终结。

 

篇一·今夕何夕END

 

话唠作者的唠叨：

作者计划能写成一个短篇系列，也可以看作是连载，讲一讲发生在这两个人身上的故事，对不起总题目还没想出来……保证HE，有不少恶搞成分。  
本篇灵感来源于《搜神记》里渔人乘舟从海上来到天河的故事。让牵牛织女出场也是因为这个故事有提到。  
“今夕何夕”这个题目不仅对应着这两个人“搴舟中流”，也有“今夕何夕，见此良人”的暗示  
参商二星是参宿四和心宿二，两颗星星不会同时出现，典故来源于《左传》记载阏伯和实沈二人兄弟不睦，被分派到相聚很远的地方，对应着天上的参商二星。此处让心宿二出场，一是因为特定时间从星空图上看天蝎座的位置可以算是接近“银河尽头”，二是作者恶趣味，故意用了兄弟不睦的梗（捂脸


	2. 篇二 为何而活

“《关于深入学习雅典娜女神“热爱生活 放飞自我”重要讲话精神的通知》、《关于修改〈圣斗士行为规范〉等十二部法规的通知》、《关于与冥界建立外交关系、深化友好合作的通知》……撒加，你叫我来办公厅就是要我看这些东西的？”

“这是你不在的这三个月我们辛勤工作的成果，每一份文件都值得读三遍，女神的演讲全文最好读五遍，然后给我好好去思考一下文件内容。都是为了你好，我亲爱的弟弟。”

“……第四条，撤销黄金圣斗士使用AE后剥夺其圣斗士身份的规定……第七条，撤销圣斗士不能恋爱、结婚的规定。圣域还有过这种规定？”

“有，虽然不一定严格执行就是了。”

“听起来挺不人性的，不过考虑到之前圣斗士平均阵亡年龄，能活到结婚岁数的也不多。”加隆轻轻叹息了一下，把手中的文件丢在桌子上。

“女神改革的决心令人钦佩，”撒加拍了拍自己弟弟的肩膀 “不要辜负她的用心，好好使用新的生命吧。”

“你也是啊，撒加。”

“对了，最近拉达曼提斯怎么样？”

“他啊，还是那样呗。喂你怎么不问问我过得怎么样？”

“看你活蹦乱跳的，还用问吗？”

 

也许是因为中国神话里有“天上一天，人间一年”的传说，当加隆和拉达曼提斯从天河飘荡到海洋，被潮汐送至圣域的海岸时，人间已经是圣战结束的第三个月了。

自幼成长于现代文明之中的战争女神对轮回不休的圣战已经厌烦，漫长的谈判就此开启。

几位神明一致通过了将所有战士复活的协议，对于这些以生命侍神的人，他们心中还是怀有歉疚之心。战后的工作相当浩大，他们也需要人力去重建新世界的秩序。

冥王已经放弃了征服大地的野心，但由于不信任这群“伪善”的圣斗士能够统领这片“肮脏”的大地，他没有完全接受圣域提出的条件。

与冥界的谈判陷于胶着，智慧的女神想起了与加隆同归于尽又一同复活的天猛星拉达曼提斯，这位在冥界威望甚高的战士，也许能在谈判中发挥重要作用。

哈迪斯同意了这个计划，于是，冥王大人的一纸命令让已经做好捐躯准备的天猛星留在了圣域，并承担了“帮朕看看那群混蛋是否可靠”的重要任务。在圣域的这些日子，拉达曼提斯在陪同下观看了“峥嵘岁月——往届圣战成果展”“与人民群众心连心”“爱与和平之花永存”等专题展览，深入考察了圣域人民生活现状，并作为冥界代表参与了大大小小或正式或不正式的会议。

总之，冥界的劳模在圣域也没能闲着。

 

“加隆已经来了？”叩门声响过之后，年轻英俊的射手座走进了办公厅。“档案室里已经准备好了，跟我过去一趟吧，有件事情需要你。”

“我就知道你们叫我来另有阴谋。”加隆冲哥哥挥手告别，跟上了艾俄洛斯的脚步。“又有什么事？”

“去了你就知道了。对了，拉达曼提斯最近如何？你看他情绪状态怎么样？”

“好吧，我就知道你们关心他胜过关心我。他吃好喝好睡好，这几天没失眠，那张扑克脸也看不出什么情绪状态。”

“你可是肩负着给他做思想工作的重任哦，加隆，关心他就是关心你（的工作），要让拉达同志加强一下和我们同志的友好交流嘛。”

“拜托，这里一半的人都被他揍过，怎么能友好得起来？”

“战争期间的事情已经过去了，大家也都是深明大义的圣斗士，和拉达同志保持友好关系对我们与冥界的外交发展有很大好处，加隆同志你这点就做得很好。”

“艾俄洛斯，你说话正常点。”

“好啦，我是认真的，加隆，你确实让撒加和我都感到……惊喜，说真的，有你真好。我们很感谢你。”

“我靠这也太肉麻了，你还是变回刚才一口一个同志的艾政委吧。”

 

他们推开了档案室的大门。

宽大的木桌上放着几张草稿纸和铅笔，一位看上去来自亚洲的男子正在涂涂画画着什么，米罗和拉达曼提斯坐在他的两侧。

“这位是来自日本的车田先生，他将会用漫画重现情景，我负责分析你们战斗表现。”米罗为他们介绍道。“按照惯例，需要你们回忆一下战斗经历，包括战前打嘴炮内容，战斗时的招数，被打趴时的姿势……总之越详细越好，难得遇到敌我双方都在的情况。”

“这是搞的哪一出？”

“可能加隆还不太了解，”艾俄洛斯解释道，“教皇厅的档案室藏有很多珍贵的战斗资料，为了方便之后的圣斗士能够更好地了解敌人，合理分配战斗力，参战人员的口述将会被如实记录。哦对，我说的是以前，以后再也不会再有圣战了。”

“那现在记录战争情况意义何在？”

“意义重大。”米罗眨了眨眼睛，加隆在他勾起的嘴角上看到了一丝奸邪的微笑。“这些资料——”他指了指书架上那些草稿图，“经过后期润色，将会掀起持续数十年的圣实力讨论，你们每一句话，每一个动作，每一个表情，都有可能引起各种腥风血雨哦~”

“圣实力讨论是什么东西？”

“这个你去问问撒加或者沙加比较好，他们深有体会，我发现自己死得早还是有点好处的。”艾俄洛斯冲他亲切地笑了笑。“好啦，二位可以开始了。”

 

……

加隆：然后你要对我发大招了。

拉达：怎么了，加隆？在这漆黑之谷中你无处可逃！是坠落黄泉还是吃我一拳？选一样吧！

加隆：我从柱子上摔下来，然后说，不愧是一百零八名冥斗士中号称最强的三巨头之一双足翼龙拉达曼提斯。

米罗：（小宇宙频道）被打趴了还能一口气说这么一长串名字，肺活量真大。

加隆：（小宇宙频道）这是策略，这家伙一听别人夸他就得意，然后会放松警惕。

拉达：现在才看到我们实力的差距，太晚了！去死吧！加隆！

加隆&米罗&艾俄洛斯：（忍笑）

拉达：怎么了？

米罗：没事，请继续。（内心：加隆那招还挺有用）

 

……

加隆：我让冰河紫龙先走了，然后说，我要和这家伙做个了断！

拉达：那好，求之不得呢，加隆！

加隆：……银河星爆！

拉达：身体好重，难道是之前受的奥路菲的伤发作了？

加隆：……这时候米诺斯和艾亚哥斯两个人来了，艾亚哥斯冲我使出了宇宙大幻觉。

拉达：我对艾亚说，等等。

拉达：艾亚问我为什么要阻止他，本来他能一下子杀掉加隆的。

加隆：然后我又中了米诺斯的傀儡线，我靠我真惨！猩红毒针、星辰傀儡线，这种折磨人用的sm招数我都中过，真他妈疼啊。

米罗：（心虚地笑）强者就要接受一些考验嘛……

拉达：等等米诺斯，加隆是我的敌人，不用你多管闲事。

拉达：住手！加隆由我来打败！

大艾：哎呦？这个对话，真没想到哦。

 

……

拉达：竟然脱掉了圣衣？这家伙究竟要干什么？

加隆：我只是把对我来说已经无用的东西归还给哥哥罢了。

加隆：永别了，双子座圣衣……撒加，拜托你了。

加隆：来吧！我的任务已经完成，现在可以痛快地做你的对手了，拉达曼提斯！

拉达：你脱掉了圣衣，已经相当于赤身裸体……

拉达：……然后他打出了没什么威力的幻胧魔皇拳，被我一把抓住手腕。

拉达：真是漂亮的动作啊……

米罗：（小宇宙频道）本来我感动得眼睛发热，不过这都是什么糟糕的台词？

大艾：（小宇宙频道）拉达曼提斯，此人真是不可貌相。

拉达：真是不爽啊！加隆，我可不期待这样的战斗啊！我期待的是把全力以赴的你打倒的胜利啊！

加隆：你比我想象中还要天真啊，拉达曼提斯。

加隆：好吧，我就让你如愿以偿吧！

大艾：（小宇宙频道）是我理解有问题吗？你们怎么还打出了惺惺相惜的感觉？

米罗：（小宇宙频道）很正常，我和加隆哥的友谊也是打出来的。

加隆：（狠狠揉了一把米罗的头发，小宇宙频道）二位别吐槽了，好好做记录行不行？

拉达：最后一招了，灰暗警告……

加隆：还没发出来，我就已经抱住了他。

加隆：和我一起沐浴在银河星爆中吧！拉达曼提斯！一起承受那群星粉碎的力量吧！

加隆：（耸了耸肩）好了，就是这样，之后我们就死了。

大艾：（质疑状）这就结束了？后面你就没说什么？死前不喊话可不符合圣斗士传统。

加隆：哦，我喊了声雅典娜女神。

拉达：我怎么记得你还说了另外一个名字？

加隆：你那时候都死了怎么能记得？

大艾&米罗：（盯着加隆看）

加隆：好吧！我还说了撒加那个混蛋的名字。你们别告诉他啊！

大艾：（微笑点头）

 

米罗在自己的笔记本上分析着两个人的作战风格：

加隆：镇定从容，勇敢强大，以智取胜，照顾大局，指引后辈，无私牺牲。

拉达曼提斯：狂妄自负，死要面子，仗势欺人，爱好装逼，满口骚话，死了活该。

然后他站起身，同拉达握了握手，无比诚恳，无比友好地说：

“感谢您的配合，拉达曼提斯先生。虽然是敌人，但您在战争中表现出的勇气与坚定令我十分钦佩，您是一位值得尊敬的对手，也希望在今后的合作中，您能与我们一起，一同为推动圣域与冥界双方的和平发展做出贡献。”

“我也很感谢您的直率真诚，天蝎座战士。”

“您在圣域住得如何？这里的床板有点硬，如果您觉得醒来肌肉不适的话，我很愿意为您提供针灸治疗。”

“谢谢……不过不用了吧。”

 

拉达曼提斯在圣域住了十几天了。在刚开始的几天，他确实感受到了硬质床板带来的肌肉不适——失眠与梦魇困扰着他的夜晚，让身体对外界的感受格外敏锐。

他住在双子宫，唯一有两间单人房的宫殿。这也许是无奈之举，山麓处的房舍太过简陋，而教皇厅后厢的客房如今住着一群年轻的圣斗少女，教皇大人还在考虑着“万一魔星突然觉醒需要有人看得住他”的意外情况，于是同住双子宫的加隆便承担着“关爱拉达曼提斯”的责任。

在失眠的时候，拉达会一个人走到阳台上，看着夜空里闪烁的星辰发呆。淡淡的银河会让他想起他曾与加隆泛舟其中，然后他转过头，看到加隆披着一件外套，也从房间里走了出来，与他并肩而立。

他有一阵子没失眠过了，但今天，在档案室复述了与加隆的三次对抗之后，铺天盖地的回忆压得他难以入睡。他还能清楚地记得与加隆交手的每一个细节，记得那时自己的骄傲与强大，以及想与加隆酣战一场的急切愿望。

那时他还拥有力量。

而现在呢？

他突然感到烦躁，好像自己需要一根烟或者一瓶酒。

 

“要不要喝一杯？”

双子宫的两间相邻的单人房共享一个阳台，加隆从自己的房间里走出来，手中拿着一瓶酒和两个空杯子。他打了个响指，用小宇宙的力量将软木塞弹出，然后为自己和拉达曼提斯各倒一杯。

星光之下，两个人碰了碰杯。

“怎么又睡不着了？真的因为床太硬？”

“加隆，”他慢慢地啜饮了一口酒，“我在想我们的战斗。”

“其实在复述这场战斗的时候，我甚至为自己当时的言语和表现感到吃惊……”

“你确实是有装逼过度的嫌疑……不顾没关系的，不管你是圣斗士冥斗士还是其他什么斗士，开嘴炮技能是一定要掌握的，这是这个世界的公理。”

“我是想到了以前，以前的我，是绝对不会那样说话的。”

“你在大学是品学兼优的模范学生吗？”

“可能在其他人眼里是这样。”

“我听一辉讲了潘多拉的故事，”加隆的目光投向了远方，“当她童年的记忆恢复后，也许是将冥界看作了毁了她幸福生活的敌人，我很好奇其他冥斗士是怎么想的。”

“……我不清楚，但如我所言，我依然对冥王大人忠诚。魔星觉醒前我的生活或许算得上幸福，但我却并不喜欢。”

出生于富裕优越的家庭，身体强壮健康，头脑聪慧敏锐，从小便按照父母既定的目标来培养，一路顺利地考入世界名校。他只需要向前走——不需要选择，不需要决定，没有挑战，也没有激情。

魔星觉醒的那一刻，当巨大的力量被注入体内时，他头脑中感受到的其实是莫名的喜悦。

“我猜，相比老师眼中的好学生，你还是更喜欢天猛星这个身份。写论文可没有战斗带来的快感与刺激强烈。”

拉达曼提斯点了点头。你说得对，尤其是和你战斗的时候，那时我只想杀死你，真是一种邪恶的快感。

“我有时不明白自己在这里做什么，也许死在你手上才是我最好的结局。”他将杯中的酒一饮而尽，低低地说了一句。

“喂！话可别乱说啊！你知道你现在身份多重要吗？我可承担不起这个责任。”加隆从怀中摸出一本小册子扔给他，“如果感到迷茫，不如看看这个，读上十遍，烦恼不见。”

册子的封皮上用浮夸的字体印着八个大字——热爱生活 放飞自我

“这就是你们女神的那个洗脑讲话？”

“不是洗脑，这是智慧女神的智慧，她说得很对。如果你能摒除偏见好好 去读一读，哪怕就是标题这八个字，也能感受到伟大的智慧。”

“加隆，”拉达曼提斯将杯中的酒一饮而尽，“我其实很佩服你的适应力，你有一颗强大的心。”

他记得刚在双子宫住下的那个夜晚，加隆和他一样夜不能寐，两个人也是这样靠着栏杆，在星光下一边喝酒一边闲谈。

那时加隆说，他觉得自己不会属于这里。

然而几天之后他就和艾欧里亚兄弟俩晚上一起去打电玩了。

“其实这里的每个人都是带着伤疤生活的，但反正都死过一次了，还不如享受生命，说不定哪天又需要我们突然去死呢。”

这种事不会再发生了。拉达在心中默默地说着。

加隆也喝尽了杯中的最后一口酒。

“今天我摸到了米罗的头发，”他的手指摩挲了一下空气，“手感真好，这大概是今日份的享受生命。”

“他的头发又浓密又柔顺又卷曲，小时候大家就叫他毛团子，那时看着他被我哥哄睡，头发乱糟糟地散在小脑袋旁边，就很想偷偷去摸一摸那头卷毛，但不可以，因为我是双子座的暗星，而那样很有可能会被发现。”

“不过没关系，这个愿望现在可以实现了。”

“虽然扎了我十几针，但米罗真的是个很好的人……其实他们都是很好的人……”

他的声音愈加飘渺，不知道是说给自己还是说给拉达曼提斯听的。

“对了，现在圣域给你安排的那些参观和会议应该快结束了吧，米罗让我给你说一下，卡妙邀请你去给他两个徒弟辅导一下中学级别的英语，没有工资，不过无限制供应酒水甜点冰激凌，如果你答应的话，帮我也捞点吃的喝的回来哈！”

“水瓶座吗？他为什么不自己辅导？”

“他纯正的法国血统对英语本来就存在先天的排斥，再加上在西伯利亚天天听广播里的意识形态教育对美国人说的语言更是反感。”加隆随口胡说八道了几句，他当然知道这是圣域众人希望与拉达曼提斯增进交流的方式。

“我可没做过老师……”

“但你可是英国人。也许你可以尝试一下新的东西，说不定会喜欢上的。”

 

一阵凉风吹了过来，他们突然意识到自己穿得都有点少。拉达曼提斯想起他在银河上冻到四肢麻木时，加隆燃烧了小宇宙为自己取暖，心中涌上一股新旧交加的感激之情。

“好啦，回去睡觉吧。”加隆拍拍他的肩膀。“如果床板太硬睡得腰酸背痛的话，确实可以找米罗做个针灸试试。”

“你说过猩红毒针很痛的……”联想到自己当时仗着结界打败这位黄金圣斗士的“伟大战绩”，拉达曼提斯对米罗口中的“针灸”感到一阵恶寒。

“是真的针灸，他最近在认真学习，拿我当过试验品，感觉还不错。喂你是不是把我们家米罗想成坏人了？！”

“没有。”

的确，如你所说，他们其实都是很好的人。

你也是，很好很好的人，加隆。

 

篇二·为何而活 END


	3. 篇三 拉达在圣域的十五日

第一日

他们来到岸边时已经是深夜，而圣域的人们已经等候多时。这场相见对于他来说有些尴尬，教皇大人将冥界的一纸手谕递给他之后，便含着泪去拥抱自己多年未见的弟弟，而剩下的人们几乎都在围观这位传说中的双子暗星，没几个人在意这位丧失力量的冥斗士三巨头。

他展开手谕。冥王大人命令他留在圣域，考察这些人是否具有掌管大地的资格。

这是被剥夺了赴死的选择吗？他会在这片敌人的领域遭遇什么？他又是什么身份？

他有点想要嘲笑自己。

 

第二日

失眠。

他披着外套来到了阳台上，看到加隆已经站在那里，手中拿着一只酒杯。

“一起来点？”

他们无言地干了几杯，夜空中星河璀璨，他们都知道彼此失眠的原因。

“虽然前教皇大人今天对大家说，有了加隆我们总算人都全了，但我觉得自己还是不会属于这里。”

“我和他们不一样。”

“双子宫不是我的家，我和你一样，也只是住在这里而已。”

他深深地记住了加隆那时凝望着夜空的眼神。

 

第三日

圣域为他准备了一堆材料，几乎把所有关于圣斗士的信息都介绍了一遍，大到雅典娜的使命、往年圣战历史，小到圣域这一周的天气情况甚至周边各种酒吧的地址，毫无疑问，他们再次赞颂雅典娜的伟大，声称自己是为了保护和平而存在的正义使者。

拉达曼提斯向来不相信这些。

加隆也收到了同样的材料，他匆匆翻了一遍，然后留下了介绍热辣酒吧的那部分，把剩下的全都扔进了垃圾桶。

 

第四日

两位杂兵送来了他的银行卡和护照，天知道他们是怎么找到自己之前住处的。

他被允许在一位圣域人员的陪同下外出购物或者“享受雅典夜生活”，而这个人可以是黄金圣斗士也可以是普通杂兵，反正现在的他谁都打不过。

银行卡上多了一笔数目不小的转账记录，他大概猜到这是圣域为自己提供的近期生活资金。

但他一点也不想接受敌人的慷慨援助。

在购置了一些个人生活品之后，他决定为加隆买几件衣服，当做是将取之圣域的金钱还之圣域，也是作为加隆帮助过他的感谢。

毕竟他发现加隆好像只有一件杂兵服。

 

第五日

原来加隆不是只有一件衣服，而是将一种杂兵服塞满整个衣柜，作为一个讲究生活质量的人，拉达曼提斯不太能理解这样随意的生活态度，不过还好，他的衣柜里如今终于挂上了几件正常的时装。

而现在他正陪着加隆购物，手中拎着大包小包，这个多年忙着修炼和搞事的人对于他“喝咖啡也要现煮”的生活方式感到惊讶，并意识到自己可能也应该提高一下生活精致度。

 

第六日

“峥嵘岁月——往届圣战成果展”

前任教皇与现任教皇一起陪同他参观了这场展出，加隆也被不情不愿地拉了过去。

他本以为他们会借此机会疯狂地输出意识形态，然而这次展览也只是陈列了一些表现战斗场景的画作，对双方形象的塑造也相当公正。

事实上，比起展览，这更像“听前教皇给小朋友们讲过去的事”，史昂大人用怀念的语气讲起了昔日好友们的生活琐事，拉达曼提斯听了内心顿感唏嘘，他想如果如果不是要为了给（可恶的）雅典娜卖命，这些人本应该有自己正常的生活。

“但他们的牺牲是为了更多人的幸福。”仿佛能看透他在想什么一样，前教皇大人微笑着以这句话作为总结。

 

第七日

从山下回来路过白羊宫时，他看到穆把一本书摊在膝上，似乎正在给依偎着自己的贵鬼讲故事。

“……那时双方战斗正酣，他只看到眼前闪过一片凶光，急忙闪躲之时，却被敌人一招直中要害，口吐鲜血，惨死战场。可怜堂堂天猛星……”

拉达曼提斯的身子颤了颤。

“咳咳，贵鬼帮我拿杯水来。”

“我们继续说，可怜堂堂天猛星——霹雳火秦明，梁山泊的一条好汉，却死于敌人暗算……”

他发誓在白羊座圣斗士脸上看到了报复的笑容。

 

第八日

路过训练场时，他看到艾欧里亚正在教导几位低级别圣斗士。

“我们不仅要懂得使出这种力量，也要知道如何能收得住，达到收放自如的境界……那位是拉达曼提斯先生吗？请问能不能协助我们完成教学示范？”

于是拉达曼提斯并不情愿地站到了训练场中心。

“大家看好，现在我来向他挥拳——”

说罢，他感到一阵凌冽的风扑面而来，震得他几乎后退一步。

“——由于他没有小宇宙防御，如果我没有收住自己的力量，那后果将不堪设想。好的，谢谢您拉达曼提斯先生。”

他发誓在狮子座圣斗士脸上看到了报复的笑容。

“艾欧里亚，我们要和敌人拼死战斗，为什么还要考虑这种手下留情的情况？”一位正直的观众提出了自己的疑问。

“这个……”

“我们要辩证地看待问题，”看到弟弟似乎被问倒，一旁的艾俄洛斯露出光芒万丈的笑容前来解释，“挥拳的那一刻也是剧情反转的高发期，收不住的话剧本就得重写了，不信你们问问一辉。而且敌人朋友的身份是可以互相转换的，一个曾经想杀你的人，日后也说不定会很喜欢你……”

这话绝对有深意，圣域的人都好古怪。拉达曼提斯匆忙离开了这块是非之地。

 

第九日

“所以，你现在是怎么看待圣域，看待圣斗士的呢？”

加隆的语气罕见地严肃起来，这让他感到这个问题更加难以回答。

“我想先听听你的想法。”

“变化挺大的，这里比我小时候有人性多了，”加隆说话时的语气仿佛自己是这里的长辈，“他们真的知道如何活在当下，知道怎么才能让自己开心，哪些是可以抛去的负担而哪些应该现在抓住。”

“你像是在夸你自己。”

“那就谢谢了。你是怎么想的？”

“我觉得你们挺会整人的。”他想起自己昨天和前天的遭遇。

但这比拉达曼提斯的期望好得多，至少他也知道，这样的“恶意”并非出于羞辱的目的。

 

第十日

他见到了雅典娜女神。

女神好像并不常住圣域，她像普通的中学女生一样穿着制服，正和星矢亲切地交谈，似乎在抱怨这次考试题目有点难。然而在看到自己时，她脸上的表情立刻变得像真正的女神那样温柔而悲悯。

女神无比客套地对他嘘寒问暖了几句，他也无比客套地回答。他本以为自己会对这个打败了冥王大人、剥夺了他们力量的敌方首领心怀憎恨，却发现自己的心总是飘乎乎轻荡荡的，容不下憎恨这样浓烈的情绪。

 

第十一日

加隆很晚才回来，他是和射手座圣斗士一起回来的，拉达曼提斯看着两个人在夜色下并肩走来，身形微微摇晃，像是刚刚喝了酒。

大家都没有想到，回到圣域后艾俄洛斯成了与加隆竟然成了好友。

射手座战士在圣域有着极高的声誉，在背负了十三年叛徒污名之后，真相终于被大众所知，随之而来的是全民热烈崇拜，只要在圣域，他总是沐浴在崇敬的目光之中。这让他多多少少被迫背上了一些“包袱”。

拉达曼提斯想，也许因为这个，在自称“不属于圣域”的加隆面前，艾俄洛斯反而轻松自在。

然后他又想，在加隆面前，自己好像也总是轻松自在的，他也说不上为什么。

 

第十二日

在莫名其妙地被要求复述与加隆的战斗经历后，失眠再次缠上了他。

失去力量的感觉并不好受，而更折磨人的是内心的茫然空荡，他望着夜幕上一条灿烂的星河，脑中突然想起高更那幅画作的名字——

我们从哪里来？我们是谁？我们向何处去？

还好，他这种民间哲学家一般的胡思乱想没能持续太久，感谢酒精，感谢陪他一同饮酒的加隆，拉达曼提斯最终还是安稳睡去。

那夜他梦见了海浪扬起的泡沫。

 

第十三日

踏入水瓶宫的那一刻，极低的温度让他忍不住打了个哆嗦。

卡妙：不好意思，水瓶座的小宇宙属于冰系能量，这里的温度是不是对您来说有点冷了？

拉达：没有，还好。

卡妙：嗯，比起冰地狱来这里也不算太冷。

拉达：……

这可能算是一种“挑事”？而拉达曼提斯却很理解水瓶座圣斗士的心情，在圣域待了这些日子，他也对自己的处境有了大概的了解，在战斗中他可从没手下留情，如果他们真的能怀着宽宏之心对自己热情友好，那才是见了鬼。

还好，水瓶座的挑衅不算持久，室内温度渐渐恢复至常温状态，而拉达发现比寒冷更难对付的，是冰河的英语。

他确实需要辅导一下了。

冰河会把所有r读成大舌音，把所有h省略掉，这种结合了法语和俄语的独特语音大概是卡妙教的。

看来哪怕是教自己的母语，也不是简单的任务呢。

 

第十四日

书架上添了新书：《第二语言习得》

加隆好奇地打开翻了几页，觉得枯燥就没读下去，心里想当时大家随口一说让你去教英语，结果你这家伙竟然这么认真。

拉达从加隆的表情上看到了这份诧异，他说自己没有当老师的经验，既然答应了，就还是学习一下基础的理论比较好。

加隆习惯性地想开个嘲讽，但开了口又不知道说什么。好吧，不管怎样，认真也算是一种魅力。

 

第十五日

他醒来，记不得自己做了什么梦。

双子宫是唯一有两个卧室的宫殿，而他似乎是住在加隆当年的房间里，虽然十三年没有住过人的两间卧室根本没什么区别，但这个事实还是让他有了点古怪的感觉。

圣域拥有不少财富，然而圣斗士们的生活素来艰苦朴素，他躺在床上静静地环视着房间，家具是最简单的样式，上面摆放的大都是自己的物品，让他觉得自己是在侵占他人空间。

他开始想象加隆年少时在这里的生活，当自己穿着衬衫制服小皮鞋坐在课堂里读书时，加隆又在做什么呢？

 

“唔，早安，一会儿记得去教皇厅啊。”

加隆穿着睡衣站在门口，举了举手中的牙刷杯冲他打了个招呼。

在圣域的第十五日，一个清晨，他感觉自己对圣域的好感度突然提高了一些。

 

-END-


	4. 篇四 荒诞世界

他在灰暗的地下世界奔跑着，时间紧迫，他不想纠缠，随手几招又放倒了一个小兵，前方的BOSS才是他此行目的。

场景切换到狭窄的石桥上，身穿冥衣的敌人正安静地等待他的到来。加隆的神经紧张起来，这家伙一看就是需要全力以赴的对手。

遇到了相当难缠的敌人，和这样的人作战让他兴奋到瞳孔放大，他花了比想象中更长的时间才结束战斗，匆忙跑向下一个场景，前方还有两个实力强劲的对手，他准备好迎接敌人的第一波攻击——

靠，怎么回事？这是什么bug情况？

刚刚已经消失了的敌人从身后追了过来，拦下了即将发出的大招。那家伙硬生生地站在自己面前，一拳挥来，大有纠缠不休的架势。

来就来！老子还怕你不成？！

他做好迎战的准备，银河星爆就要发出……

 

他睁开眼睛，没有大招，没有战斗，头顶星光灿烂，他躺在海边的礁石上，拉达曼提斯坐在他身旁，一向严肃的脸上却带着几分笑意。

“你梦见我们打仗了对不对？”

“唔……你怎么知道的？”

“你刚刚朝天空喊了一声‘拉达曼提斯你去死吧！’，然后手指好像有抽搐的动作。”

加隆哈哈大笑出来，他也没想到这个梦竟然如此真实。

“其实我梦见自己在玩电脑游戏，正要去打大boss，结果遇到你这个NPC，好不容易解决掉你，没想到程序出了bug，明明是NPC却缠着我非要和我打一仗……”

“还有，我那不是手指抽搐，是想在键盘上按下发大招的快捷键。”

NPC先生没有说话，却为加隆做了这样荒诞的梦感到一丝奇异的开心。

“现在几点？我睡了多久？”

“九点左右。”

“那再等一会儿，先说好，你不要太期待，有时候真不一定能看到几颗流星。”

 

因为随口说了一句“从没见过流星雨”，加隆带着他来到了一片荒凉的海滩上，像一个经验丰富的天文爱好者一样请他一起欣赏这一天文现象。

每一个在圣域长大的孩子对夜空中的星辰都有特殊的情感，他们从小就可以辨认出黄道十二宫的位置。传闻圣斗士的宿命都是由守护自己的星座来决定的，小时候的加隆不懂“宿命”是什么意思，但作为希腊人，他从小熟悉神话里星座的传说。

“所以小时候我在想，既然双子座决定了我的命运，那我和撒加应该就是从蛋里出来的，像那两位神话中的兄弟一样，反正我们都没有见过父母，这个假设应该成立。”

“我们在不同的地方听说过不同的双子座神话，有人说是哥哥死后弟弟向宙斯求情，有人说死掉的人是弟弟，在很小的时候我们还讨论过谁会先死的问题，我真的以为那会是我和撒加未来将要面对的事情。”

他们还有不少时间用来闲聊，关于星座，加隆总有不少可以说的。

“如果按照你当年的理论，把圣斗士与星座神话联系在一起，那金牛座应该是宙斯的化身，水瓶座则是他爱恋的美少年。”拉达冷静地吐槽。

“而沙加是你们的冥后，你见到他应该行礼才对。”

“我在冥界的确听到过多嘴好事的骷髅兵议论这种可能性。”

他们默契地笑了笑。

“所以，后来你知道星座的宿命是什么了吗？”

“也许是双子座会有两个人，白羊座的眉毛是两颗点，天马座有主角光环，还有大家使用的招式也是由星座决定的。我不像老师那样活了两百多年，我只认识这一代的圣斗士——对了，你可是世世代代的天猛星，每一次圣战的主力，你应该比我了解吧。”

“我没有之前圣战的记忆。”

“也是，如果每次转世还要保留记忆那也挺烦的，毕竟你们只会记得冥界如何输掉圣战的。”加隆毫不留情地开了嘲讽技能。

“如果真的拥有千百年来的记忆并非坏事，我应该会攻读历史学，我的记忆就能成为很有价值的史料。不过顺便说一下，我认为自己没有什么转世，或者说我对此一无所知，我只了解自己二十三岁的生命。”

“是这样吗？我以为你和每一届的天猛星都拥有同样的灵魂。”加隆挑起了眉毛，表现出对这个话题的兴趣。“我还和艾俄洛斯打赌你是不是暗恋潘多拉。”

“我没有。”拉达立刻否认，“你为什么会有这种想法？”

“因为上一代的天猛星对潘多拉可谓痴情，我们这里还有讲述那次圣战的漫画呢。”

他想起自己在展览中看到过的那些漫画，一个埋在心底很久的、令他不安的想法涌现了出来。

“说起漫画，绘制漫画的人确定上一代的天猛星与我长相酷似吗？”他记得漫画中上一代的天猛星同样拥有这样很有特点的眉毛……这好像很难说是一种巧合。

“啊？我怎么知道上一代的大家长什么样？现在你看到的漫画是最近重置的，两百多年前的战争记录几乎都是火柴人，所以绘画者参考过现在这一代人的形象——你看笛捷尔前辈也有一对燕尾眉。”

拉达曼提斯松了一口气。

“对了，你和射手座打那个赌的时候，你赌的是什么？”

“当然赌你不喜欢她啊。”

一阵轻松的感觉从心底弥散开来，他感到难以名说的喜悦。

“你这种家伙怎么看也不像会恋爱的人。”加隆又补了一句。

这可不一定吧。他在内心默默说着。

 

有流星开始坠落下来，稀稀疏疏的，不甚华丽。

“喏，这就是流星雨，没有谷歌上的图片那么好看，也算不上浪漫，如果你有愿望，现在就可以许愿了。”

“愿望要靠自己实现，怎么能靠流星？”

虽然没有传说中那样震撼，但这依然是一种美的体验。拉达曼提斯最近很喜欢仰望星空，他开始理解为什么在圣域有负责占卜星象的祭祀，也许星空真的蕴含着什么伟大的秘密。

淡淡的银河悬挂在天空上，在远处与大海交汇。

“真的难以想象，我们竟然曾经在那里划过船。”加隆发出了一声感慨，“这么荒谬的事情就是这样发生了，银河真的是星星汇集的河流，小时候我还以为那是神话里的乳汁。”

“我接受的教育一直告诉我银河系只是宇宙众多星系中的一个，它在夜空中这个样子，是因为太阳系位于它的支臂上。”

“那你是不是从小被教育人是由猴子变的？”

“不，我儿时一直在听牧师讲《圣经》里《创世纪》的故事。”

加隆有点同情地拍了拍他的肩膀。

“我大概能知道魔星觉醒后你遭遇了怎样的三观崩塌，至少我们圣斗士从小就看着光速拳长大的。”

“倒也不至于崩塌，当时全都理所应当地接受了，然后就要准备圣战，没空想那些。”他轻描淡写地说着，“而且我少年时就对希腊神话表现出兴趣，大学修第二外语时也选了希腊语，对这些事都还算熟悉。”

“原来你的希腊语是大学时学的。”

“不是，那时的水平大概仅仅能记住动词变位而已，我是魔星觉醒后自然掌握希腊语的。”

“……你们冥界这项政策真不错。呃对了，拉达曼提斯是你的真名对吗？父母给取的？”

“对，”他点点头，“我父亲一直希望我能成为一名优秀的法官，于是为了取了这个名字。在英语中，Rhadamanthine就是一个可以用来描述法官公正无私的形容词。”

“呵，这是怎样的因缘巧合。”加隆嘲讽地鼓了鼓掌。“听起来真有命中注定的感觉。”

拉达抿了一下嘴唇，他并不喜欢“命中注定”这个词。

“很多圣斗士的名字也与神话有关吧，”拉达曼提斯说道，“但把他们和神话联系起来好像也不妥。比如现任射手座是风神，而上任射手座则是他的儿子。”

“然后水瓶座写的关于上任射手座的散文，成为哲学界重要的作品*。”

他们相互看了一眼，又一起笑了起来。其实拉达曼提斯有些惊讶加隆会知道加缪的作品，但随后又为自己这份轻视之心感到歉疚。

不要把圣斗士看作没有接受过教育的战争狂魔。他对自己说。

“那你的名字有什么典故吗？”

“不知道，听说是个岛的名字。”

加隆是一座海岛。他这样想着，觉得这个名字真的很适合他。

“嘿！你好啊战神！”

加隆突然朝着火星的方向打了个招呼。

“你们冥王要发动九星连珠，然而可怜的他已经被国际天文联合会从行星中开除了。”

“冥王星是罗马神话里的……”

“都一样啦~顺便制造日食不需要九颗行星，只需要一颗月球就好，冥王大人在地下待久了， 好像对天文不太了解。”

“圣战打了这么久，但八十八星座是1928年才全部确定的，那你们的圣衣是怎么造出来的？”拉达不甘示弱地怼了回去。

“唉……呵，”加隆发出了一声轻飘飘的叹息，他在礁石上再次躺下，“你知道吗？我现在觉得我们这个世界全是bug，果然说存在是荒谬的。”

“听上去，下一秒你就要和我讨论人到底有没有自由意志这种无意义的话题了。”

“哼，我才没那么无聊。”

他侧过身，看见加隆闭着眼睛平躺的样子，脸上是全然放松的表情，忽然也有了想要躺下的冲动，然而他只是将身子向后仰了仰，将手臂支撑在身后。

流星闪过，在夜幕上留下一道弧线，这让他想起中学时的物理课，任何物体都要保持原有的运动状态，除非力迫使它改变。也许这个荒谬的世界的确给什么东西都设定了原有的轨迹，但随后力从各个方向压迫而来，一切都变得不确定了。

今夜是加隆带他来看流星雨的，加隆与他一起生活在双子宫，加隆与他同归于尽，加隆与他大战三场……如果最初在黑风谷他遇到的不是加隆而是其他人，那个人可能像现在的加隆一样躺在这块礁石上吗？

他不可能去验证这样的假设。

而他自己呢？

他的力量来自于天猛星的觉醒，他的身份是冥界三巨头之一，他的名字源于神话中冥界的法官，他的忠诚全部奉献给冥王大人，但除此之外，他完整地度过二十三年时光，也有属于自己的经历、记忆、认知和情感……

如果有任何一道力发生改变，物体的运动状态就会与现在不同。

那么他也不能和加隆一起在这片浪漫的星光下愉快地斗嘴。

 

他仰起头，试着将双子座的形状勾勒出来，这确实像两个并肩的人，但如果换种连接方式，这却更像一把斧头或者一面旗帜。

为什么是双子座不是斧头座？是先有的星辰还是现有的神话？

加隆说的对，这真是一个荒诞的世界。

但他却庆幸着这样的荒诞。

 

END

 

*这里说的是加缪（也叫Camus）写的《西西弗神话》，西西弗就是神话里的希绪弗斯，推石头的那位。


	5. 篇五 生理反应（上）

当目前的工作告一段落后，教皇大人决定举办一场晚会犒劳一下忙碌许久的众人。

大家关系日益亲密，晚会也就没有什么冠冕堂皇的排场——大家一起聊聊天或玩玩游戏，有意愿表演的人准备节目。“不过我们来自冥界的朋友是一定要登台表演的。”教皇大人特意嘱咐了一句。

“所以你要表演什么？”加隆把一条胳膊架到了他的肩膀上，“唱歌跳舞似乎不适合你，要不用标准英音朗读一下小黄歌的歌词吧，说不定能迷倒几位年轻人。”

虽然了解希腊人热情的打招呼方式，但他靠近的一瞬间，这位英国同志还是不可控制地紧张了一小下。

“我应该会弹一支钢琴曲。”

“你会弹琴？”

意料到他会摆出难以置信的表情，拉达一脸淡定。“从小学的。”

“给我弹一段听听？”加隆表现出好奇的神色，“正好我也要去看看会场布置得怎么样。”

 

拉达在钢琴前坐下，手指黑白的琴键上随意敲了敲。

加隆饶有兴致地靠在一旁看着他。

“你要表演哪支曲子？”

他还没想过这个问题，不过看到眼前的人，他倒是突然来了主意。

“Canon in D.”

“好啊，就当做送给我的礼物了。”加隆笑了笑，示意他可以开始弹奏了。

有段时间没碰过琴键了，但肌肉的记忆还在，他很熟悉这支练过无数次的曲子，流畅的音乐声在房间内响起。

很多人难以想象拉达曼提斯弹琴的样子，但事实上，出生在重视教育的富裕家庭，从小被要求学习乐器也是再正常不过的事。

一曲终了。

“完美，”加隆放下手中的冰可乐，敷衍地鼓了个掌。“不过我会给节目组说一声，不要让他们把你和奥路菲的节目放在一起，否则可能公开处刑现场。”

“我也不必要和奥路菲那种级别的音乐大师比较吧……”

“不是说你弹得不好，”加隆随手敲出一串音符，“其实你弹得太完美了，就像写好代码的程序一样，全部正确，但是……感情冷淡了些，少了那种气息的感觉。”

“……当年我钢琴老师也是这么说的。”

“你看吧，我觉得你根本不喜欢弹钢琴。”

“也许是这样，但从小养成了习惯，也就忘记了自己到底喜不喜欢了。”

“真是可怜的模范生。”加隆故作故作同情地拍了拍他的肩膀。“不过还是加油啦。”

“那加隆，你会表演节目吗？”拉达问到，“期待你上场的人应该不少吧。”

“没那个功夫，我这次可是有重要任务在身。”加隆朝他眨了眨眼睛，他觉得这个表情代表着会有人倒霉。

 

晚会如期而至。

教皇厅布置得简约温馨，也没有什么繁琐的程序，甚至连主持人都没有——没有人报名，大家更希望自己能和朋友们坐在台下吃着零食欣赏节目，而不是在无聊的幕后听听声音。于是一切从简，有表演任务的人们自觉按照名单顺序上台，中途休息时间则用来聊天或者玩游戏。

“开始啦~”加隆吹了个口哨，“是我们家米罗的开场舞！”

第一个出现在舞台上的是天蝎座圣斗士，他穿着打歌服，蓬松的卷发在脑后束成马尾，造型倒是有几分偶像明星的感觉。黄金圣斗士以这种形象出现，让众人也不由得兴奋起来，台下已经有人开始起哄。

“任圣域谁领风骚？我只为米米折腰！”不知道是谁喊起了乱七八糟的口号。

所有人都将目光锁定到米罗身上，或者说是米罗吸引了所有人的目光。音乐声响起的一刹那，整个舞台仿佛都颤动了起来，他夹克上的银色流苏在灯光下随着动作摇晃，一闪一闪令人目眩，然后人们听到了他的歌声，每一个音节都带着诱惑的气息。

他一定是被上帝亲吻过的孩子，如果词典需要为“性感”这个词配图的话，此时随意的一张抓拍都能符合要求。

拉达曼提斯年少时曾被同学拉着去听摇滚歌手的演唱会，平心而论，他也认为天蝎座的表现力不输真正的明星。

加隆专注地欣赏着表演，脸上还带着欣慰的陶醉。

“米团子真是个充满魅力的家伙，要不要打赌？我猜卡妙现在肯定硬了。”

这句话让拉达被茶水呛了一口。

硬、硬了……？！

这场表演的确很有感染力，但……这就会让一个男人产生带着欲望的生理反应吗？

很难理解。

“水瓶座？他们是有什么关系吗？”

“就是你想的那个关系咯，可能现在还不是？不过也快了。”

拉达曼提斯偷偷朝卡妙的方向看了一眼，水瓶座战士仍端端正正地坐着，坐姿并无异样，但那双眼睛——那双向来冷静的眼睛——正紧紧地凝视着舞台的方向，冰蓝色的虹膜隐隐有火焰般的跃动。

一瞬间他明白了，那是看向所爱之人的眼神。

 

米罗以一个优雅而俏皮的行礼结束了自己的表演，留下全场的掌声。

“怎么样？我们圣域的团宠小蝎子是不是很帅？”加隆目送他下场，语气里带着一些得意。

“的确是很精彩的表演。”

“唉……可惜啊，被卡妙这家伙给拱了……”

“你也喜欢天蝎座吗？”拉达曼提斯随口一问。

“……是啊，我也喜欢。”

加隆的回答比预计晚了几秒，还带着轻轻的、说不明确的笑意。

这没什么可奇怪的，其实加隆说自己喜欢谁他都觉得正常。这家伙现在已经和圣域所有人混熟，而开玩笑则是他和大家的相处方式。

“下一个节目可要好好看看，”加隆把节目单拍到拉达面前，“是女孩们的表演。”

几位女圣斗士和圣斗少女走上舞台，没有面具，没有圣衣，她们的脸庞上闪现着青春的光彩，女孩们在唱歌跳舞方面其实表现得并不娴熟，也出现了几次小失误，但这无损她们的可爱。

拉达曼提斯突然意识到其实这些女孩年纪小得惊人。

他本以为自己会像所谓的人道主义者一样继续在内心谴责圣域的反人性——让这么年轻的女孩成为残酷的战斗工具，但此刻，一种类似尊敬的情感却主导了他的反应。

她们是青春可爱的少女，也是勇敢坚定的战士，这并不矛盾。

“看傻了吧？”加隆伸出手在陷入沉思的拉达眼前晃了晃，“如果我们成立SCT48明天就能出道，怎么样？圣域的姑娘是不是比你那位潘多拉大人更有魅力？”

“闭嘴吧你。”他静静地饮下一口茶。

 

“希望这次晚会能让拉达曼提斯先生对圣域有一些新的认识，”晚会进行到一半，圣域的教皇大人不知道什么时候来到了他们桌前，伸出右手与拉达友好地握了握，左手则抓住了他弟弟想要为非作歹的爪子，“除了在战斗方面表现出色，我们的战士也都有自己丰富的生活。”

“谢谢您的关心，我能够体会到。”

“我也期待看到您的表演，想必您即将带来的演奏也能消除某些印象。”

“他的意思是大家都觉得你是音痴。”加隆插了个嘴。

“……比如加隆认为您是音痴，相信一会儿您的表现能让他改变偏见。”撒加微笑着说。

拉达刚想回答一句客套的感谢，身后猛然出现一股冲撞的力量，手中的茶杯一时没拿稳，泼洒在桌面上，也喷溅到加隆的衣服上。

他还没搞清楚这是什么情况，加隆已经拍着桌子喊出了罪魁祸首的名字——“艾欧里亚！你小子跑这么快干什么？！”

艾欧里亚？？刚刚有人过来吗？

“加隆哥对不起！”小狮子诚恳地道歉，“想快点见到魔铃，担心她穿得比较单薄，就给她拿了一件外套。平时用光速飞奔惯了……”

“拉达现在还只是普通人的力量，注意一点，他可受不了你光速的冲撞。”撒加拍了拍艾欧里亚的肩膀，“不过里亚也不是故意的，快去找你的魔铃吧，加隆别怪人家了。”

“被泼到水的又不是你！”加隆翻了个白眼。

“抱歉，擦一下吧”虽然不是自己的错，但拉达道了歉并递上了一块手帕。

加隆接过手帕，解开衬衫上面几颗扣子抹了几下后，突然停下了动作笑了出来，“我大概傻了，燃烧一下小宇宙就能干的，我竟然在用手帕擦？而且都这个年代你这家伙竟然还带着手帕……这是什么古董的习惯？”

“是绅士的习惯。”同样随身携带手帕的撒加纠正。

“明明是洁癖的习惯。”加隆反驳。

“我们该让拉达准备登台了。”撒加提醒道，然而拉达感觉这话的潜台词是“我们兄弟要打架了，你先别碍事。”

“加油！奥路菲的独奏是压轴演出，所以你别有压力！”加隆很讲义气地送上一句鼓励。

 

他在钢琴前坐下，台下众人的目光齐刷刷地投射过来。

《D大调卡农》，他练习过无数次，几个音符从指尖流出，前奏舒缓温柔，音符逐渐密集。

他在心里轻轻地默念这支曲子的名字，或者是加隆的名字，Canon，Kanon……他说，这是你送我的礼物了。

追逐是卡农的主题，所有声部都在追逐着前一声部，模仿一串简单的旋律，却又变幻出不同的曲调。像傍晚时的海潮，每一朵浪花以各自的姿态，载着他的思绪一波一波地涌动着。

而潮水最终全部涌向那个叫加隆的海岛。

Canon与Kanon相同的不仅仅是读音。处处都是加隆。灵动与跳跃，变化与追逐，欢快与忧郁……这旋律像是魔法，他没法不想着加隆；他没法想着加隆以外的事情。他的表情他的声音他的眼神他嘴角笑起来习惯的弧度……他的眉毛他的嘴唇他的手指他比自己略深的肤色……拉达曼提斯还是抬起了头，向加隆的方向望了一眼——

他正专注地听着，头发略微凌乱，衬衫还敞着，露出锁骨和胸前的一片皮肤。感受到注视，他笑了笑，回以一个wink。

电流袭击了拉达曼提斯。

在旋律中第二个高潮开始的瞬间，拉达曼提斯感受到了自己身体的变化。

冷汗从额头上沁出，但他的体温却在古怪地升高。欲望随着音乐的流动而积累，那是真真切切的情欲。

声部继续着追逐变幻，时而缠绕一起，音调逐渐变高，琴键清脆的声音像是一种刺激。他做了几次深呼吸，压迫自己稳住节奏，这支曲子就要结束了……

音符逐渐从密集回归稀疏，他指尖颤抖着弹出了最后几个零落的音。

全场掌声雷动。

 

“感谢您动人的表演，大家都感到非常震撼。”他回到自己坐席上，得到教皇大人诚挚的称赞。

“原来你之前弹的那次是为了留一手？真想不到演奏者是同一个人，明明可以感情这么充沛，那时候弹得却像个机器人……”加隆调侃着，“算了我不夸你了，你看你都脸红了。”

“……加隆，你扣子还没系上。”

“啊，我忘了。”加隆整理了下自己的着装，“顺便，等贵鬼这个魔术表演完有个休息时间，一起来玩个游戏啊。”

“你是不是又要整人？”

“不是整你，就是需要你凑个人数。”他笑了笑，指了指刚刚离开座位的撒加和一旁的射手座圣斗士，“你猜他们什么关系？”

“……难道和天蝎座水瓶座他们一样？”

“差不多吧。”加隆点点头。“可能进度还没那么快，所以需要我助攻一下。”

圣域是个古怪的地方，但拉达没有工夫去研究教皇大人和他的绯闻男友，他往红茶中加了冰块，希望能平复一下内心诡异的燥热。

他对自己感到糟糕。

加隆的确外形富有魅力，但你怎么能……能对一位值得尊重的对手怀有这样的欲望？

你怎么能因为看到他衣衫不整的样子就……难道你是这种好色之徒吗？

也许是因为加隆那句“卡妙看米罗跳舞会硬”冲击力太大，勾起了他的各种胡思乱想，这只是个意外。他试着这样说服自己。

台上的贵鬼正用念动力表演魔术，滑稽可爱的动作逗得大家时时捧腹。他强迫自己将注意力集中在表演上，让自己的身体与头脑渐渐冷却。

 

游戏时间到了。

其实这是个相当套路的国王游戏，每一轮游戏前，每个人抽取一张扑克牌并将数字作为自己的编号，然后抽到大王牌的人则成为抽签者“国王”，负责从纸箱中抽出倒霉的编号和一个整人任务。

第一个抽签者是紫龙，而他抽出的结果是让阿鲁迪巴用大舌音的方式唱出《两只老虎》的曲调。

母语为葡萄牙语的阿鲁表示这个很简单，一气呵成地完成任务，众人不禁佩服金牛座圣斗士的肺活量。

第二个抽签者是穆，他展开题目：给果盘里的草莓去黑头。

中招的修罗同志在众人笑声中使用起微型艾克斯卡利巴开展水果整容手术。

从第三轮游戏开始，每局倒霉的人会增加到两个，而整人任务也会变成二人之间的互动。

加隆翻开了自己的牌，是一张大王。好的，一切都在按他计划进行，今天我就要让你们俩有点实质性的进步……

“那这局你们的命运就要由我决定了。”他冲自己亲爱的哥哥眨了眨眼睛，似乎在提醒对方做好心理准备。

他装模作样地在纸箱里扒拉了好几下，拿出了三张皱巴巴的纸条。

“本轮任务是——接吻。”他展开一张纸条。

“抽到的编号是——”他突然对艾俄洛斯笑了一下，对方也回以一个灿烂的微笑。他把剩下的两张纸条摊开。

15和7。

这是怎么回事？？纸牌最大的数字也应该只是13而已，这个15怎么来的？

“K是13，小王14，大王15，我们只好这么认为了吧，所以恭喜加隆你抽到了自己。”艾俄洛斯做了下总结。

“纸箱一定被人动过手脚！”加隆使劲拍了拍无辜的纸箱。

撒加摆出一脸看戏的表情。“你自己抽出来的，可别不敢认啊。”

“我当然认。”他潇洒地挥了挥手，“7号是谁？”

 

“……是我。”

拉达曼提斯翻过自己的扑克牌，七颗红心，红桃7。

这是什么命运的捉弄？？

加隆放下手中的纸条，朝他的方向走了两步，他想自己也许应该闭上眼睛，但还没来得及这么做，加隆的手就按上了他的后脑勺，然后俯身。

一个持续时间不到一秒的吻。

嘴唇与嘴唇仅仅接触了一下，他连温度都没有感受到，却实实在在地感受到了柔软。酥麻的感觉从唇部荡漾而起，辐射到全身，他只感觉脑中“轰”的一声。

他感谢加隆只是给了蜻蜓点水一般的吻，更感谢加隆没让他站起来。

如果他们像真正的接吻那样贴近地站立，加隆一定能感受到自己下身一瞬间的反应。

（本来应该接吻的）撒加和艾俄洛斯似乎说了什么话，被加隆送上两个白眼，游戏依然继续，然而拉达却根本意识不到谁又被倒霉地抽中又去做了什么滑稽的任务。

那个吻的效用相当绵长，他的双腿还在发软，而双腿中间的位置却坚硬着。

拉达曼提斯，你是这样的人吗？

这是怎么回事？

太糟糕了……他绝望地想着。


	6. 篇五 生理反应（下）

“拉达曼提斯先生，抱歉冒昧地问一句，您是不是还没有过性经验？呃自己解决的不算。”  
“……确实没有。”  
“那您不用为这种反应感到困扰，”面目和善的医生露出了一个宽慰的微笑，“这是很正常的，尤其在您这样血气方刚的年龄，对于这种程度的刺激就会有比较强烈的反应。其实年轻的男孩子可能仅仅因为牵手逛街而产生冲动。牵了手就想拥抱，拥抱后想接吻，接吻后想有肌肤之亲，当经历过之后更多的步骤，就不会这么容易产生反应了。”  
“抱歉……这个我了解，我今年二十三岁而不是十三岁。”拉达曼提斯打断了医生的话，“但我为什么会对他产生反应？这让我感到疑惑。”  
“那请问，如果您是对pornhub上点击量最高的色情片女星有反应，是不是就不会来咨询我了？”  
“其实哪怕是钙片男星我都能接受。”他脸上一片飞红，感觉自己有种破罐破摔的觉悟，其实成长于在开明现代社会的他倒没觉得这有什么奇怪的，但是——“但是，为什么是他？”  
“请问您能不能再描述一下那位，呃，和您同居的人？除了外形高大俊朗之外他还有什么其他特点吗？”  
“他……”拉达突然觉得这是个难以回答的问题，“他是我的敌人，也许现在也是朋友，我们属于对立的阵营，每天都可以发生三场口角之争，但总体而言相处还算融洽，一定程度上来说我也感谢他……”  
他还在想着如何组织语言去形容加隆，医生已经看着他纠结的表情，欣慰地下了一个结论：  
“您看起来很爱他。”  
爱他？  
这个字眼突然变得陌生，甚至让他感到恐惧。他一直考虑的是性方面的欲求，甚至怀疑自己是因为情欲旺盛以至于“饥不择食”，虽然他之前从未认为自己是重欲之人。  
这太荒谬了。  
他心乱如麻，直觉告诉他医生说的是事实，直觉也同样让他有了逃避这个事实的冲动。他爱加隆……这怎么可能……这怎么不可能……  
“谢谢您，我想我需要回去再自己思考一下这个问题。”  
“您倒是可以考虑怎么表白了。”医生诚恳地建议道。

他不知道自己是怎么回到双子宫的住处的，不过值得庆幸的是加隆还没回来，他能感受到自己脸上发热，加隆见了他也许会用欠揍的语气问他为什么在脸红。  
他有些绝望地躺在床上，三天前的夜里他在这里梦见了加隆，醒来后的第一件事是将床单洗干净；两天前他抽出两张纸巾，包住某种液体后将纸巾扔进了抽水马桶；而昨晚他迟迟无法入睡，想到这曾经是加隆的房间，他睡的是加隆的床，哪怕这里十三年没有住过人，这样的念头还是勾起他各种遐想。  
自从几天前经历了“弹钢琴把自己弹硬”的奇异事件，他的反应开始愈加频繁地出现，甚至加隆无意间拍到他肩膀上的手掌，都能引起一阵热流的涌动。  
他那时把自己的这种想法与行为定义为“好色”，虽然听起来可笑，但除了“加隆长得帅身材好”之外，他想不出其他原因。  
而现在，更合理的解释出现了，是因为爱。  
这似乎更加糟糕。  
烦躁感让他右手握成拳头捶了床板两下，然而圣域的床板比冥界的镜子更坚硬，失去力量的天猛星手腕一阵酸痛，他试着活动了一下关节，发现自己竟然因为捶床而扭伤了手腕。  
现在的你可真脆弱啊，拉达曼提斯。他自嘲地想着。

加隆回来时正好看到拉达坐在床边揉动着手腕。  
“年轻人，少撸一点为健康。”他语重心长地说着，本来这句话是个玩笑，然而歪打正着地戳中了拉达的痛点。  
“所以你这是扭到了？”看到对方的表情更加纠结，他抓起拉达的手腕，似乎红肿了一片。“听说穆家乡特产一个红什么东西，专门治这个，可以去找他要一点。”  
他用小宇宙向穆发送了信息，很快得到了回复。  
“拉达，你到处女宫里去拿那个红花油，上次穆给沙加送中国茶叶时落在那里了。”  
拉达怀着对加隆的谢意以及其他什么感情，向山上的方向走去。

杂兵A对杂兵B说：拉达曼提斯从处女宫拿了红花油出来，不知道是不是受了什么伤。  
杂兵B对杂兵C说：拉达曼提斯从处女宫拿了什么油出来，不知道是不是有什么病。  
杂兵C对杂兵D说：拉达曼提斯向沙加大人要了某种油，可能他有某方面的病。  
杂兵D对杂兵E说：拉达曼提斯拿着一瓶印度神油，看来他有性功能障碍。  
杂兵E对加隆说：加隆大人，听说和你住在一起的那个该死的冥界天猛星是阳痿，这是真的吗？  
加隆对刚刚回来的拉达说：拉达曼提斯，你阳痿吗？

这话让拉达差点把脚也扭伤了。  
他刚刚不过是去了一趟处女宫，外加到山下买了一卷绷带，短短的几十分钟他就从为旺盛欲望担忧的年轻人变成了性功能障碍患者。他把手中的物品慢慢放在桌子上，如临大敌般看着加隆。  
“我不。”他缓慢而沉重地回答。“你为什么这么问？”  
“有人刚刚来问我了，我就是来求证一下，你真的不是？”加隆露出了一个相当好看的笑容，他在床上坐下，修长的双腿交叠着放了上来，身子慵懒地依靠着床背，双眼微微眯起，紧紧地凝视着拉达的眼睛。  
他看到对方喉结上下滑动了一下。  
“你要我怎么证明？”  
“口头上的求证好像不太可信，要不用行动来证明？”  
他拍了拍自己身边的床单，作出了邀请。  
拉达曼提斯感到一阵眩晕冲击着头脑，

“加隆，你知道你说的话是什么意思吗？”  
他慢慢地向床的方向挪动，右手已经放在了自己的扣子上，声音变得喑哑起来，身下的欲望坚挺着。他整个人都在绷紧，仿佛在等候加隆的一个点头，火山就能喷发出来。  
加隆轻巧地点了点头。  
他手指颤抖着解开上衣的扣子，把自己的外套和衬衫一起扔到墙角。这是他第一次将什么人压在自己身下，加隆还在凝视着他，脸上的笑容可称为温柔，他真的很想去吻上那两片经常嘲讽自己的嘴唇，但他还是克制了这样的冲动，将给加隆的第一个吻落在下颌上。  
他的经验只存在于梦境与想象，但他的动作如本能般熟练，他脱掉彼此的衣服，爱抚着加隆的身体，触摸肌肉美好的线条，用亲吻在皮肤上留下淡红色痕迹。加隆舒适地享受着，身体很暖，胸膛平稳有力地起伏，让他突然有了想要依赖的冲动。  
他搂住加隆的上身，深深陷入了这个拥抱之中。  
欲望像洪水一样，每一秒都在上涌，他的呼吸愈加粗重起来，下身的坚挺抵向加隆的腿间，他不想看到加隆那看不出情绪的表情，干脆将身下之人翻了身，让加隆趴在柔软的枕头上。之后的流程他并不熟悉，手指笨拙地在目的地附近抚摸着。  
“等等……拉达曼提斯……难道你是想上我？”加隆像是突然清醒了一样，回过头，有些惊讶地看着他。  
这难道不是显而易见的吗？  
“不可以吗？”  
“当然可以，但我得好心提醒你一下，我是黄金圣斗士，而你现在就是普通人。”  
“那又怎样？你想反悔吗？”  
“普通人和黄金圣斗士这样做，就像人和汽车赛跑，你会累死的。”  
他最终还是吻上了加隆的嘴唇，为了堵住他浪费时间的废话。原来接吻的感觉这么美妙，加隆热情地回应着，他们现在侧身相对，他身下的火热磨蹭着加隆的双腿之间，他其实不太确定之后需要怎么做，只能暂且通过摩擦带来的快感纾解欲望。  
加隆觉得他的青涩有点可爱，他将左手伸往下方，手指包裹住滚烫的器官，上下摩挲了几下。  
然后——  
拉达曼提斯在他的手中第一次释放了出来。  
“不是吧你……这才几秒钟？”加隆难以置信地用纸巾将那些液体擦拭干净，看到拉达脸上难为情的红晕，把接下来那句“你是不是真需要印度神油”吞到了肚子里。  
“你是第一次？”他小心翼翼地问，对方似乎不愿承认地点了点头。  
“别担心，处男都这样。”加隆捧起他的脸，像是鼓励一般献上一个亲吻，他能感受到拉达的脸颊正在发烫，也许因为欲望也许因为羞赧，拉达紧紧地拥抱着他，就像担心他马上就要提上裤子走人一样。  
很快他发现身旁的人又有了反应，甚至比刚才更坚硬一些，他再次被急切地压在身下。  
“拉达……右边第二个抽屉里有一瓶护肤甘油，你可以拿来当润滑剂用。”  
只用了两秒钟，拉达的重量便再次压了上来，好像他刚刚觉醒了瞬移的能力一般。他打开甘油的瓶盖，一下子倒得有点多，把加隆双腿之间沾得一片湿滑。  
他开始草草地开拓，这对加隆来说也是相当陌生的经历，他兴奋但并不紧张，努力放松着自己，准备接纳拉达的进入。  
“行了，你先别乱戳了，进来吧。”  
“你会痛的。”  
“黄金圣斗士还会怕痛吗？”加隆反问，也许这句话再次提醒了他们现在力量的差距，拉达直挺挺地插入，就像愤怒的人开车起步时一脚将油门踩到底。  
一声疼痛的闷哼传来，然而是拉达发出来的。过于紧致的内部对他来说也是强烈的刺激，痛感早于快感而来，一下子让他头脑麻痹。  
而加隆看起来完全受得住，这让他又感到莫名的恼怒。他试着动了动，这次神经感受器传来的是快乐的信号，那加隆是什么感受呢？  
“你感觉怎么样？痛吗？”  
“还好，你继续，就刚才那个位置，对，继续就行。”  
圣斗士的身体还属于人类吗？他想凭自己的尺寸加隆一定会感到疼痛，然而事实上加隆已经随着每一下抽插发出美妙的呻吟声，他毫不掩饰自己正在享受性爱，眉头舒展，湖绿色的眼睛迷离起来，双腿微微发抖……这真是该死的性感，拉达曼提斯不由得加重了力道。  
在此之前，他不知道男人也会被快感刺激得发出呻吟，而此时他正亲身体验着这种感觉。像是有一股气流从气管由下向上地冲击，逼得他声带振动。他努力克制着，他不允许自己像加隆那样叫喊出来，但喉间的气流过于强烈，他必须要发出什么声音才行……  
最后，他选择低声呼唤身下之人的名字。  
“Kanon。”

他第一次发现自己在性爱方面竟然如此有天赋，加隆的声音和表情都在说明他做得很棒，注重细节在床上同样是个优点，他不需要学习便能掌握这些技巧，对方身体上每一处都被他细致地开垦过，凭着直觉，他就能找到那些让加隆快乐的部位，然后给予合适的爱抚。他已经忘了自己的右手刚刚受伤的事实，大脑里大部分处理感受的神经都在为他下身强烈的快感工作。  
他想起大学时期的某日，同学们给拉达看了报纸上的一份名为《责任心强的人床上表现也更佳》的报道，大家笑着说拉达未来的女朋友一定很幸运，那时他红了脸，也幻想过自己第一次会是怎样情况，然而现实和幻想完全跑偏了方向。  
还好他用行动证明，这项研究对他来说是科学的。  
他的第二次无论在时间还是质量上都相当完美，加隆在他身下快乐地颤栗着，皮肤因为兴奋而泛起粉色，最后他们的体液乱糟糟地混在二人的腰腹部，又被他手忙脚乱地清理干净。  
他躺了下来，看到一旁的加隆正在高潮的余波里喘息着，他的胸膛剧烈地上下起伏。  
“原来黄金圣斗士的体能就是这样的吗？”  
“你以为我是累成这样的吗？”明明是因为太爽。  
兴奋让拉达感受不到疲劳，他只觉得大脑有些发晕。目光锁定在天花板上，那里刻着什么？是安琪儿吗？上帝啊，刚才就是天堂的样子吗？

“持久五星，技巧五星，质量五星。客户留言：拉达曼提斯，真想不到你竟然是个磨人的小妖精。”  
加隆的呼吸恢复平稳，他像刚刚点了某种服务一样作出了评价。“如果你以后得罪我，我就把你卖到牛郎店，估计能卖个好价钱。”  
拉达保持沉默。  
加隆又伸出了一只罪恶之爪，放到身旁之人赤裸的胸膛上，大幅度地上下摸来摸去，丧心病狂地揩起了油。  
“原来你没有很发达的胸毛，还挺让人意外的。”  
拉达保持沉默。  
“你皮肤有点偏白啊，就和古代的贵族似的，得多晒晒太阳。”  
拉达保持沉默。  
“手感真不错，光滑温热，你这身体还是全新原装的……”  
拉达皱了皱眉头，他以为加隆是在嘲讽他刚刚还是处男，然而当看到加隆同样赤裸的胸膛时，他大概明白了这句话的意思。  
相比于自己光洁的皮肤，加隆的身上有不少伤痕，尤其腹部三戟叉留下的伤口在他健美的身躯上更是看起来狰狞丑陋，刚刚他爱抚这里时却根本没注意到。  
他很想用更温柔的方式抚摸那些痕迹，然而手掌触摸到那块不太平整的皮肤时，剧烈的酸痛突然传来，让他的手臂僵硬起来。  
“看来你终于想起自己扭伤的手腕，可能刚才你以为自己全身上下只有一个器官了。”加隆一边阴阳怪调地嘲讽，一边轻轻地抓着他的小臂上移，他在手腕处吹了两口气，又将自己的嘴唇贴上，像是在安抚一个疼痛的孩子。  
他可真温柔啊。  
这样的温柔让拉达眼角一热。他应该感到幸福，他被加隆如此对待着，动作里都是柔情与爱意，他本可以多么高兴，如果加隆是他的恋人，如果他们相爱，如果加隆爱他。  
而事实是什么样的呢？  
他想起加隆刚刚享受的样子，有点怀疑自己是不是一根可以反复使用的强效震动棒。  
他的身体在性爱这件事中获得了极致的快乐，但他的心从来没有快乐过，刚刚发泄过的烦躁再度升起，他那只没有扭伤的手有些用力地扣住加隆的下巴，随即强势地吻上那张挑衅过他多次的嘴巴。  
加隆不甘示弱地回应着。  
他的身体再次发烫了。  
“喂，拉达曼提斯，你这家伙不会还想再来一次吧？”  
“怎么？你是硬不起来了吗？”  
“我当然能奉陪，”加隆揉了揉他的耳垂，“不过我想提醒一下你，人在欲火焚身的时候可能控制不住自己，但事后也许就后悔了，你现在不觉得累，但之后有你受的。”  
“少说点废话，留点力气一会儿叫出来。”  
“拉达曼提斯……你说骚话的本事是不是也是刚刚自学的？唔……混蛋你轻一点！”

 

第二天清晨，他们在凌乱的床被中醒来，外面已经有了日光的颜色。  
“早安，亲爱的拉达。”  
加隆把被子掀起，笑容灿烂地打了个招呼。  
腰酸背痛手抽筋的拉达曼提斯抬眼看了一下加隆，发现他面色红润神清气爽。  
所以，昨天到底谁上了谁啊……  
一向敢作敢当的天猛星拉达曼提斯，在失去贞操后的第一个早晨，怀着不知是悲是喜的复杂感情，决定破天荒地做一只逃避的鸵鸟。  
他把头埋在被子里，假装自己还在睡着。  
他成功逃过了之后尴尬的对话和加隆的取笑。  
但他也遗憾地没能看到加隆坐在床边看他时的眼神。

END


End file.
